


Bombs Away

by lilmaeval



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, inappropriate use of a detonator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is young, and so is Jamie, as well as the best damn detonator he's used yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombs Away

The ground, once stable, began to shake. The domino effect had been triggered. Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes watched as explosions before him began to consume the police cars once threatening the end of his work one by one, continuing to get closer and closer to him. His remaining hand tightly grasping the detonator that started off this chain, the heat of flames and screams hit his soot-covered face until finally, the smoke enveloped him as well.

Even if he lost his remaining limbs, even if he went up in smoke from it all, and even if all that was left of him was soot, he couldn’t care less. It was when explosions came to life that Jamison was happiest.

“Hooley Dooley!” He jumped from leg to peg, bouncing backwards towards where he heard the sound of a loud chopper behind him. “Didya see that one, mate? Who woulda thought they’d fall for parking there when they was all right out in the open!!” Jamison spun around with hands out before him, grinning up at his partner in crime, Mako “Roadhog” Rutledge, who simply stared silently through his gas mask. “Aw, come on, say somethin’!! I did good, didn’t I?”

“Ya did,” he finally heard him say, “now let’s get going.” Without another word, Mako the chopper around, starting to drive slowly away. Jamison let out a shriek and hopped as fast as he could into the sidecar, grunting and gritting his teeth as he stared up at his companion.

“You’re impatient,” the smaller Junker murmured, crossing his arms and pouting, “what’re you in a hurry for?”

Mako remained quiet, seemingly back in that trance state the other always seemed to be in when he drove. Not that it mattered now. Soon enough, they were back at their shitty apartment in Junker country, the two grabbing their loot from the heist and getting inside fast. They couldn’t let anyone see them, lest their “neighbors” decide to take their hard work. Of course, even if they had tried, it wouldn’t last long. Mako was just too damn intimidating, so even when he was being a such a cock at the moment, it was always in Jamison’s best interest to keep near him.

At least until they were inside. Then, the other valued his privacy and retreated into their shared bedroom, locking Jamison out for a time. It was the only room that was surprisingly soundproof, no noise able to escape it whatsoever, and no amount of screaming able to penetrate it either. That was why they kept the door cracked open at night, to ensure that they would be able to wake up if anyone tried their luck at breaking in. But for now, Mako was doing whatever business he took care of in there every day.

And like every day, Jamie was bored. So utterly, woefully bored. Without the other around, he had really no idea what to do with himself. “At least I still got ya,” Jamison muttered, finally looking in his real hand and seeing the detonator that made that beautiful explosion happen. Damn thing was useless now, but even so, it would be a shame to just throw this one away like all the others.

 

In fact, maybe it was just his unfocused mind in the night time post an amazing explosion, but didn’t the detonator with its cap down look almost slightly phallic?

Jamie bet that if he could get something to keep the cap down, he could use it as a makeshift dildo. He didn’t know why he wanted to, but it was something to do. Rummaging around in the piles of shit on the floor, he managed to locate a trusty rubber band and stretched it lengthwise from the base to the tip of the detonator, keeping the cap shut. Spying a wrapper on the floor, the Junker grabbed it and pulled out the yellow condom inside, throwing it on his odd dildo as well.

“Well then,” he spoke to himself, sitting on the couch and leaning back as he looked at it, “guess you kinda fit the deal. Like a really square penis. Betcha those suits are the ones like you, eh?” Jamison chuckled quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up. Even so...well, one always had needs, right? Besides, he’d gotten into the habit of fingering himself while his bionic hand stroked him, so it wasn’t like it would be all that hard to fit in, right?

Grabbing the lube off the coffee table in front of him, Jamison squirted some out onto his hand and rubbed it, his bionic hand sparking a bit just to get it warm fast. Getting over the sharp shock, he shook out the kink in his mechanical arm and reached down with it, grasping his cock and starting to stroke it nicely. At the same time, he inserted a finger inside, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes for just a second as he felt it go in. Damn, if that didn’t feel nice every single time...Quickly adding a second, Jamie could feel his body heating up easily as he began to ride in on his fingers. Eh, he was probably ready.

Pulling out fast, he switched hands and grasped his cock with his real hand and let the bionic take charge in inserting the detonator. “Here’s bombs for you,” he whispered under his breath excitedly just as he felt the tip pressed against his entrance, slowly pushing it in and releasing a sharp gasp as he did.

Oh God. It felt good. He actually hadn’t really tried putting anything in there besides his fingers before, but now he was glad he’d even tried. This was the best, non-lethal, non-flammable, non-self harming snap decision he’d ever made. Well, it wasn’t harmful, was it? Felt far too good to be bad! Jamison’s lower lip quivered lightly as he felt his body slowly move into the motions of his hand and the detonator fucking him, eyelids half closed and his mouth agape. He felt a drop of drool escape the side of his mouth, not bothering to wipe it away. Jamie was truly in deep.

“Blimey,” he shuddered, his breathing heavy and winces escaping along with his moans. This really was the most amazing thing he’d ever gotten to do to himself. Considering how long Mako took in the bedroom, he’d actually even chosen a prime time to be irrational. Well done, he did it, he did good, fantastic, he was proud of himself and he should be proud of what he did. Crikey, his mind was a fucking mess. Of course, it usually was, but this was actually driving him senseless. All he could focus on was the increasingly rapid thrusts from the large object, heaving with his chest puffing up and down as his breath intake increased, eyes rolling back into his skull as he fucked himself over and over and over, cum splashing out of the tip of his cock. He was so bloody close...

His asshole clenched, and his heart nearly stopped as his vision was filled with white in a splash, staring down at his throbbing erection squirting out his load. “Damn good,” he panted, gently removing the detonator and staring at it admirably, “damn, damn, damn good. Fuck me. Oh wait, ya just did~! Ehehe...”

Jamison fell over onto his side on the couch, curling up with the detonator that had just been in his ass, admiring it. “Ya got me all hot and bothered,” he murmured in a loving tone, “and then ya got me in the sack. Damn if you ain’t the little charmer, ain’tcha.” Strings of light giggles left his quiet voice, his face falling slowly. He was...really tired.

* * *

 

Jamison woke up later, covered in a blanket and his detonator nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but he was in the bedroom he and Mako shared, and wearing pants. Sitting up, however, he noted that his tubby friend was nowhere to be seen, and their door was shut. As he attempted to get up, he instantly fell over, his peg and bionic arm off of him as well. Huh, he thought he’d notice that first...Getting up on his good leg, he hopped over to the door and slowly opened it with his left, suspiciously sticking his face out first to see what the fuss was about.

There was Mako. On the couch. Fucking himself with _Jamison’s_ detonator. The only difference, of course, being the fact that the other could probably finger himself wider than that thing, so what the hell did it do for him? Either way, there was only one thought on Jamison’s seething mind, flames bright on the tips of his hair as he watched.

_Drongo’s got a bigger donger than that thing, the bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that if you read the tags and you still clicked on this that you enjoyed it very much owo


End file.
